A Royal Sugar Rush
by QueenElsaTheFab
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happens when Anna eats too much chocolate? Well now you can. With the Easter Villager Festival coming up, Anna just can't wait to eat all the Easter Eggs in her path. But how will Elsa react when things start to go wrong from her chocolate hyper-ness...?
1. Chapter One-Chocolate, Chocolate!

**(Another sisterly story! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are appericiated! :D)**

It was an early morning in the town of Arendelle. As it was only 5:30am, most of Arendelle was fast asleep, all except for an orange hair princess in the Arendelle Castle.

Princess Anna tiptoed into her sister, Queen Elsa's room, still in her nightgown. It was the day of the village Early Easter Festival and it was Anna's favourite. It wasn't just the excited children on the hunt for eggs or Easter bunnies; it was how many different types of chocolate there would be. Anna's mouth watered just thinking of it. She jumped on to Elsa's back, just as she did when she was a little girl. She looked into Elsa's eyes and tried to pry them open.

"Anna…..Go back to sleep." Elsa said wearily.

Anna folded her arms across her chest.

"No way, Elsa! We're going to the village Easter festivals today! We have to get ready!"

Anna shook Elsa and jumped on her back some more.

Elsa sighed tiredly, rubbed her eyes and looked at Anna.

"Anna, please. It's only 5:30am."

Elsa was well used to Anna's casual unprincess-like shenanigans by now. Anna sighed and walked out at the room.

"Fine. I'll wake you up in half in hour."

Anna tiptoed out of Elsa's room, but it wasn't long before she rushed in again excitedly half an hour later and jumped on Elsa

"ELLSSSAA! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Anna giggled and pryed open Elsa's eyes like there was no tomorrow. Elsa yawned and sat up, her blonde hair was almost as messed up as Anna's, if not worse. She looked at Anna, unamused.

"Elsa…come on. We don't want to be late." Anna said with puppy eyes, which she specifically knew were Elsa's weakness.

Looking into Anna's eyes, Elsa cracked. She chuckled and climbed out of bed. She went behind a screen and changed into her ice dress, her favourite outfit. She walked out from behind the screen and put on her glass ice shoes and looked up at Anna.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Anna yanked Elsa's arm, almost pulling it out of its socket excitedly.

"Yes! Let's go!"

Anna and Elsa walked arm in arm to the village smiling at one another as they walked. However, when they got there, it was deserted and some of the shops hadn't even opened yet. Elsa looked at Anna quite unamused.

"Well...we are here….and there is nobody even here yet."

"True. But we can go to the chocolate cake shop while we wait!" Anna said excitedly and grinned at her big sister.

Elsa didn't look so convinced and looked at Anna in her eyes.

"Are you sure about the chocolate?"

Anna did a double take. Who was anyone to question her about chocolate? She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Elsa.

"What do you mean?"

Elsa sighed. This brought back bad memories.

"When you eat chocolate you go crazy."


	2. Chapter Two-Double Fudge Chocolate Cake!

**(Hope you enjoy! Reviews are appericiated! :D)**

Anna pouted and looked back at her sister.

"Well, so do you." Anna said with a childish smile. "I'll just have a small piece then. Let's go!"

Elsa tried to look annoyed but failed entirely. Her sister _was_ very good at convincing her, especially with childish smiles and puppy dog eyes. She laughed and took her sister's hand.

"Okay. Okay."

Anna jumped up and down excitedly. Had she really just convinced her sister?

Elsa and Anna walked into Sophie's Super Sundaes And Other Desserts. The shop was bright and airy. Glass cabinets were lined with at least fifty chocolate cakes and cupcakes with different types of icing. On the other side of the shop, there was an enormous freezer with hundreds of different flavours of ice-cream, including Anna's favourite, Crazy Chocolate. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna walked to a fancy table and sat down. Although Anna didn't notice, Elsa began to grip the bottom of the table and her heart began to race.

" _Please. Please. Please."_ Her mind begged. " _I don't want to go crazy and I don't want to see Anna crazy."_ She picked up a menu to distract her. "I wonder what's in the menu?"

Suddenly Anna let out a squeal of delight. "Oooh! Double fudge chocolate cake!"

As Anna said that, Elsa felt the blood beginning to drain from her face and she desperately tried to plaster on a fake smile, but inside, she screamed internally.

" _Oh no."_

"Yeah…..That's a good one, and it seems delicious." Elsa said to Anna, pretending to be enthusiastic. Anna jumped up and down in her seat, almost smashing the light above her.

"YESSS! Let's order it!"

Suddenly one of the waiters walked up to the table. He bowed before the queen and the princess and smiled. He was a young man, in a freshly ironed suit.

"What can I get you today, Your Highnesses?"

Queen Elsa smiled at the waiter.

"We would like to order two double fudge chocolate cakes please."

The waiter smiled and wrote down on his pad of paper.

"Excellent choice, Your Majesty! It should be ready in a few minutes."

The waiter bowed again before turning and disappearing through a purple curtain that lead to the kitchen.

Anna grinned widely and excitedly tapped her fingers on the table.

"I love chocolate! Don't you?"

Elsa looked at Anna and let out a huge sigh.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself. She then looked at Anna. "And calm down, please, Anna. It's only a piece of cake. With well….too much chocolate."

Anna looked back at Elsa and giggled.

"Oh Elsa! It's only double fudge! Look! It's coming!"

The two chocolate cakes began to approach the table, being held by two waiters. The only bad thing was, that Elsa had forgotten to tell the waiter that they only wanted a SMALL double fudge chocolate cake, and this one was well….nothing short of enormous. The waiter put the cake on the table and Anna gasped in delight.

Meanwhile, Elsa's mind was starting to go crazy. She gripped the table even harder, so hard that snow was beginning to fall around her head slowly. She picked up her fork and bit into the delicious, mouth-watering cake.

Anna shoved a massive piece of cake in her mouth, leaving chocolate all over her face and teeth. She smiled at Elsa with crumbs everywhere. However, her smile left her face when she saw that snow was beginning to fall on Elsa's hair.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" She asked.


	3. Chapter Three-Cake Craziness Catastrophe

**(Hope you enjoy! Reviews are appericiated! :D)**

Elsa swallowed the piece of cake in her mouth and looked at Anna and smiled. The last thing she wanted was for her powers to ruin their fun day.

"Um…Yes. I'm perfectly fine."

Elsa exhaled and the snow vanished. She put another piece of her fork and bit into it. The fudge and chocolate melted in her mouth.

"Mmm…This is really good." She said with a smiled.

Anna dropped her fork on the table with a large clang and leaned towards Elsa.

"Yessssssss! Don't you think sooooo! It's the bessstttt in the lannndddd! Lah Lah Lah Lah Chocolate!" She squealed at the top of her lungs.

Besides the horror look on Elsa's face, Anna giggled uncontrollably and swung her head around so that her plaits were hitting her face every five seconds. She had gone completely crazy.

Elsa gasped and put her face in her hands. _"Oh no."_ She thought. " _Anna's gone crazy! She only had a couple of pieces! I'm totally gonna…"_

Elsa suddenly had a massive rush of energy and flung herself off the chair in the most unqueenly way possible. The force of her flinging herself off it practically threw the chair across the shop, nearly hitting Sophie and the waiter on the head. Instead, it fell into a massive bowl of cake batter, splashing the chef from head to toe.

Elsa jumped onto the table, not even aware of what on earth she was doing.

"YAYYYYY!" She screamed. This was no way for a queen to behave!

"ICE DRESSES FOR EVERYONE!"

Anna jumped onto the table excitedly and jumped up and down with her sister.

"YES! I WANT AN ICE DRESS!" She squealed crazily. Everyone's mouths hung open in the shop. Who on earth were these psycho women that were supposed to be running their country in a calm, mature way?

Anna jumped off the table with a massive bump and landed on her bottom, but she didn't seem to care. She pointed to the shop window.

"LOOK ELSA! THE EASTER FESTIVAL IS OPENING! LET'S GO GET SOME CHOCOLATE EGGS!" Anna giggled uncontrollably, almost falling over.

Elsa walked up to Anna and starting laughing with her. She yanked her hand, almost ripping it off her shoulder.

"YES! COME ON!"

As Anna and Elsa ran out the shop, Anna stuck her head back in the shop and screamed. "THANKS FOR THE CAKES, SOPHIEEE!"

Sophie didn't seem to bat an eyelid. As her best customer, she very much knew how crazy and clumsy the Princess of Arendelle could be.

"You're welcome, Princess Anna!" Sophie called back with a smile.

Back in the main part of the village, Elsa and Anna linked arms and darted across the village square crazily. Elsa suddenly grabbed her head and looked at her sister with concern. Elsa's craziness seemed to be calm now, but Anna seemed crazier than ever.

"Oww. My head. What happened?" Elsa asked, confused, grabbing her forehead.

"I don't know! Are you okay, Elsa?"

Anna jumped up and down. Her heartbeat was rapid and she had way too much energy!

Elsa stared at her sister in shock. "Oh no…I think I know what happened."

Anna continued to jump up and down and by now was running around in circles.

"What? Oh look! They have Easter Eggs over there! We should go get some!" Anna squealed.

Elsa gave her sister a greatly unimpressed look and folded her arms across her chest. Anna had already had way too much chocolate already.

"Anna, don't even think about it, or I'll call Kristoff."

 **(That's it for this chapter! If you know Princess Anna, you can probably guess what she's about to do! :D)**


	4. Chapter Four-When Hyper-ness Ends Badly

**(Chapter Four! Enjoy more hyper Anna craziness! :D)**

"Anna, don't even think about it, or I'll call Kristoff."

Anna didn't care less about Elsa's opinion. When there was chocolate on the table, she would do anything in her power to eat it.

"Try and stop me!" Anna ran, laughing at her sister. She ran to the table and ate nine giant chocolate Easter Eggs in a row.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed with frustration and ran after her, and freezing all the chocolate that was left.

"Hiiiii Elsaaaa!" Anna turned around from the table, with chocolate all over her face and in her teeth.

Elsa looked at Anna in sheer horror and embarrassment. "Uh…Anna! Could you please clean your mouth!"

Anna licked the chocolate off her face and her fingers in the most un-ladylike way possible and then immediately stuffed a chocolate cupcake inside her mouth, from one of the stalls. By now, Elsa was out of breath. Why wouldn't her younger sister just listen to her?

"Anna, ju-just stop okay? You've eaten way to much chocolate!" Elsa said, very out of breath. Elsa tried to catch Anna, but she was just much too fast for Elsa.

"I DIDN'T!" Anna screamed defensively. Suddenly, Anna noticed a band was beginning to play. She ran around to the clock tower, but before she could make it to the band that was playing, she smashed into a pillar and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Nearby villagers gasped and ran towards her, forming a circle around her.

"ANNA! No! No! NO!" Elsa screamed in fear and ran to her sister as fast as her feet could carry her. She pushed the villagers out of the way that were crowding her and scooped up her little sister in her arms.

"I must take you home, you little cheeky person." She said as she stroked Anna's face.

Anna's skin had turned pale. She obviously had not realised how much chocolate she really ate. She remained unconscious and limp as she lay in Elsa's arms.

Luckily, Kristoff and Sven were just around the corner of the village, buying carrots, and they helped Elsa carry Anna to her bedroom in the castle.

"Thanks, Kristoff." Elsa said with a smile as Kristoff laid Anna gently on her bed, kissing her forehead and putting the covers over her. **(KRISTANNA! :D)**

Elsa sighed. "I need to give her something to get better…or at least awake again…Do you have any ideas?" Elsa looked at her sister with great concern.

Kristoff looked almost as worried, if not more, than Elsa for Anna. Kristoff turned to Elsa and sighed. He knew how to fix a frozen heart, but other than that, he had no clue whatsoever.

"I have no clue, Elsa. Sorry. Maybe ask the Royal Physician? He might know."

Elsa considered the idea. She was pretty desperate and was very worried for Anna. She turned to Kai, who summoned him.

A couple of minutes later, Doc Andrew, the Royal Physician, arrived at the door of Anna's room. He went inside and a few minutes later after he concluded his examination on Anna, returned to Elsa.

He bowed before the queen. Elsa looked at him with worried eyes.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Your Majesty, she ate way too much chocolate, and went completely hyper. Although I am aware the princess consumes large amounts of chocolate, this was just too much for her. She'll be fine in a week."

He handed her a glass bottle with some green liquid floating in it and a spoon.

"Just give her that when she gets up." He bowed before her and left the room.

"Thank you, Andrew." Queen Elsa said gratefully. She opened Anna's door, sat down on a chair and placed the glass bottle on her bedside table.

Anna moaned and began to open her eyes. She barely remembered anything. She moaned more and grabbed her stomach, which was really sore.

"What even happened!?" She asked, in a panic, beginning to hyperventilate, her eyes widening.


	5. Chapter Five- Green, Gloopy, Icky Liquid

Elsa breathed a massive sigh of relief as she saw Anna open her eyes. She stood up and stood by Anna beside the bed.

"Ssshh. Anna, I'll explain everything, but first take this please." Elsa said, trying to be reassuring.

Elsa reached for the glass bottle and filled the spoon with the icky, gloopy green liquid.

"Open your mouth and drink this please, Anna." Elsa said with a nod, moving to spoon closer to Anna's mouth.

Anna scrunched up her face and tried to scramble to the other side of the bed. She looked at the green liquid in the spoon in her sister's hand and shuddered.

"That looks disgusting! I'm not taking that! Where did you even get that? Poison Alley?!" Anna groaned, making a gross face at the spoon.

Elsa sighed. Her sister had been doing this with anything she had to take since the age of three. Couldn't she not just take the medicine normally and maturely like an eighteen year old should?

"From the Royal Physician. Anna, please would you just take it?" Elsa answered, getting slightly annoyed.

Anna folded her arms but then placed both arms on her stomach. She looked crossly at Elsa.

"Nooo. I don't want- Ow! Fine." Anna sat up, and looked towards Elsa

Elsa smiled. Was her sister actually going to cooperate?

"Thank you."

Anna began to open her mouth, but very, very slowly.

Elsa sighed again. Looks like her sister was just going to be acting like a child, which was nothing out of the ordinary for Princess Anna.

"Come on, Anna. Open wide." Elsa sighed, well used to her un-princess like shenanigans by now.

Anna opened her mouth wider, even though she didn't want to. Before she even had a chance to shut her mouth again, Elsa shoved the spoon right into her mouth and smiled. Anna gagged as the spoon hit her tongue. As much as she didn't want to, Anna scrunched up her nose and swallowed the disgusting tasting medicine. Anna grabbed her stomach and frowned at Elsa.

"I'm totally going to get you back for making me take that." Anna said crossly.

"So what exactly happened? How did I even get here? Why is my skin so pale?" Anna asked, curious.

Elsa walked closer to Anna. "Anna…One question at a time please, then I will answer it. Take it slow, please."

Anna sighed and rubbed her head. "What question? I hate taking things slow."

Elsa smiled. She knew her sister well. "The first question you asked is that what happened. You fainted because you ate wayyyyy too much of that chocolaye cake. What was the other question?"

Anna gasped. "How did I get here? Why is my skin so pale and why did you shove that liquid in my mouth?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna…One question till the other one, okay? Now, you got here because I brought you here with Kristoff."

Anna moved closer to Elsa. "Okay. Why am I so pale?" She asked, staring at her arms and hands.

"Your skin is pale because you ate way too much chocolate and got sick."

Anna lowered her hands and stared at Elsa. "Oh. That would explain the pains." Elsa reached out and rubbed Anna's stomach gently. Anna looked back at Elsa, smiling and relaxed by Elsa's soft rubbing. "Why did you shove that liquid in my mouth?" Then Anna suddenly gasped.

"Don't tell me I fell on my face in front of all those villagers!"

Elsa frowned and nodded. "You have to take this because it will help you get better. Simple as that. And yes. You fell right on your face in front of all those villagers after smashing into the clock tower pillar."

Anna put her head in her hands and begun to cry. "I'm so sorry Elsa! I ruined our day and embarrassed the Arendelle Royal Family!"


	6. Chapter Six-Sisters and Snowballs

**(Chapter Six! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :D)**

Elsa pulled Anna into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's okay Anna….you know that when we eat chocolate we go crazy." She laughed.

Anna giggled. "You went pretty crazy yourself. However, the Easter festival still goes till Monday!"

Elsa smiled. "Well…how about if we go tomorrow, but nothing of chocolate for you!"

Anna laughed. "I think I'm going to take a little break from chocolate, and I definitely learnt my lesson! That I should listen to my sister!"

"Hey Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked with a cheeky, childish grin on her face.

Elsa folded her arms across her chest and frowned. She pulled the blankets over Anna and gently pushed her head into the soft pillows. "Anna, you need to rest…"

Anna moaned. "Come onnnn! You know how much I hate resting!" She made a pouty face at Elsa.

Elsa laughed. "Okay. Okay. Just for one hour. That's all. Or Doc Andrew will get angry at both of us." Elsa chuckled. That was something you never wanted to see…gosh, he could be really scary when he was angry.

Anna smiled and jumped out of bed, causing the covers that Elsa had just arranged, to fly everywhere. "Yes! Let's go!"

Elsa giggled. "Come on!"

Anna smiled and took Elsa's hand. She didn't care that she was still feeling a little dizzy and her stomach was still quite sore, she just wanted to build a snowman. Anna and Elsa walked to the grand doors of the ballroom and opened them.

"Well…we are here." Elsa said with a smile. She made a snowball and threw into the air. The snowball exploded and snowflakes fell onto Elsa and Anna. Anna laughed and ran around.

"This is amazing!" Anna giggled.

Elsa giggled with her. "Aww! You said that when we were-"

Elsa's eyes began to grow wider and her face fell. The flashback of her hitting Anna in the head began to crawl back into her head. It began to snow on her hair slowly.

"Woah, WWoah, Woah. Elsa, are you alright?" Anna said when she noticed Elsa's worried face and the snow. Anna walked over and took her hand.

"Um…yes. " Elsa plastered on a smile. "I'm fine. But then remember what I told you? We were children and you wanted to play, but when we were playing I-" Elsa stopped in mid-sentence and began to cry.

"Elsa! Please don't cry. It's okay." Anna gave Elsa a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. However, Anna began to feel very weak and fell over, taking Elsa with her! The two sisters ended up falling on of each other. Soon, Gerda came into the ballroom to dust some curtains and saw the queen and princess on top of each other.

"Your Highnesses? What on earth are you doing?" Gerda asked, confused.

Elsa began to blush a bright red, feeling very embarrassed. She slowly got off Anna and helped her sister up.

"Uhh…Sorry. Anna fell and she took me with her." Elsa smiled at Gerda while Gerda nodded understandly. She was well used to Anna and her clumsiness. After all, she had looked after the two girls since they were little princesses.

Anna began to lean on her sister's shoulder with her eyes half closed. Her knees were weak and her skin was still very pale.

"Elsa…..I'm so tireddddd." She began to fall again, but Elsa caught her just in time.

Elsa looked at her sister with concerned eyes.

"That's why you shouldn't have come to build a snowman. "

She tried to steady her sister, but she was quite heavy, from all the chocolate she always eats. She looked at Gerda, who was dusting the curtains.

"Help me here please, Gerda." Elsa said to her.

"But it was fun!" Anna said, well-exhausted. Gerda rushed over and helped the Princess up. They began to carry her to her room, out the doors and up the spiral staircase.


	7. Chapter Seven-Even MORE Accidents

Gerda and Elsa put Anna into her bed and covered her gently with the warm blanket.

"There we go." Elsa said with a smile. "I hope you get a good night's sleep."

She gave Anna a kiss on the forehead and walked towards the door.

"Good Night Anna. Get better soon." She smiled

"Good…Night Elsa." Anna said tiredly. "Can we ride our bikes around the halls soon?" She said with a smile.

Elsa chuckled quietly to herself. "Soon Anna, soon."

"Thank you Elsa, Good Night." Anna said as she lowered her head into the soft pillows.

Elsa walked out and quietly closed the bedroom door. She made her way to the study, which was only a few doors down from Anna's bedroom and began to sign royal papers to approve for a new playground in the village. Four hours passed and the castle was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the large grandfather clock ticking steadily and Elsa's quill pen scratching on the paper.

" _I wonder if Anna is awake, I'm bored."_ Elsa thought to herself. She looked and at the grandfather clock beside her. It was already 1am. _"One more hour."_ Elsa thought.

Suddenly a gigantic crash was heard in the hallway followed by an enormous howl.

Elsa threw down her quill pen. "What on earth was that?" She thought to herself, puzzled

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the hallway, almost knocking her desk chair chair right over. What she saw, didn't fail to not surprise her at all. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Really?" Elsa rolled her eyes.

Anna was sitting next to her bike in the hallway. She had smashed right into the wooden sideboard and her knee was bleeding.

"Oh, Hey Elsa!" Anna said, looking up from her bleeding knee.

Elsa didn't look very impressed. She walked across the hall to her sister.

"Anna…you scared the living icicles out of me! What on earth are you doing up at this hour? Kristoff is sleeping in the other room and he's going to wake up and it'll all be your fault!"

"I just wanted to have fun! Resting was so boring!" Anna tried to get up and limp to Elsa with her bleeding knee.

As she watched her sister limping, Elsa started to get a little mad.

"ANNA!" She said crossly as Anna fell at her feet.

"Sorry! Ouch. My knee. Oops."Anna said as she landed on the floor.

Elsa crossed her arms. "I'm…I'm just going to have to call Kristoff to help me, again!"

Anna gasped. "Oh no no no no! I'm fine! See? My knee isn't bleeding at all!"

Anna wiped her knee with her hand and now there was blood on her knee and her hand.

"Oh. Would you look at that? I'm bleeding."

Elsa clenched her fists and looked at Anna with annoyed eyes. "Ugh…I'll be right back." She said, walking across the hallway to Kristoff's room.

"No, Elsa!" Anna yelled, trying to grab her sister by her cape.

A few moments later, Kristoff came out of his room and ran up to Anna, with worried eyes and leaned down next to her.

"What happened?" He asked Elsa.

"She smashed the bike into the wooden sideboard and her knee is bleeding." Elsa answered, rolling her eyes.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and looked very guilty. "Sorry!"

Kristoff chuckled and helped Anna up off the floor. He wiped her knee with a washcloth and gave her a hug. "Are you alright, baby?" He asked.

"Yes. Just a bleeding knee. I love you, baby." Anna smiled.

Kristoff smiled back. "I love you too."

Elsa smiled contently at the two. "Thanks again for helping me out, Kristoff." She looked playfully at Anna. "And you, you naughty princess, that's been now two accidents today."

Kristoff laughed. "Come on, Anna. Let's take you to your bed."

Anna smiled as Kristoff lead her to her bed and gave her a good night kiss.

"Thanks Kristoff. And sorry, Elsa. You know me. I'm the one that lacks style, lacks grace, and once in a while falls on my face!"

Anna laughed as she fell slowly asleep. Elsa and Kristoff crept out the room.


End file.
